Biomedical Development Corporation is developing an effective, inexpensive, and safe sanitizer to reduce the incidence of microbial contamination in table and hatching eggs. Despite recent government initiatives to improve food safety, salmonellae contamination remains a major health concern in the United States. Phase I studies demonstrated the microbial effectiveness of the sanitizer on the surfaces of eggs and in laboratory experiments. The sanitizer was also shown to be nontoxic in safety studies and to perform favorably in tests to evaluate materials compatibility. The aims of the Phase II Research Plan are: 1) Optimize and Characterize the Formulation; 2) Develop, Apply and Evaluate a Spray Delivery System and 3) Perform Safety Testing for Regulatory Requirements. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The monetary costs associated with salmonellosis in the United States has been estimated at 4 billion dollars annually. Salmonella contamination is one of many food safety issues that is of concern to both U.S. consumers and government regulators.